What Happens Now?
by Aussie Trebs
Summary: HBP spoilers i guess. Set after Snape and Malfoy escape from Hogwarts. What i think may have happened. Will continue if people show interest, so please r&r! Also i wasn't sure what the genre should be so, yeh.
1. Imediate Action

Looking out of his window the old man almost didn't believe what he was seeing. A moment ago when he had put out his cat for the night the street had been completely void of human life, or as far as anyone could tell. There was no traffic in the street, no sound of TV's or music coming from any of the house. But a moment later there had been a loud crack and when he looked out his window there was two people standing in the middle of the street, walking in quick strides toward the house across the street.

The old man stared with his mouth ever so slightly open, wondering where on earth they had come from. It was a man and a boy.

The man he knew to be the owner of the house, a very reclusive man, always keeping to himself, who every so often had visitors coming in the middle of the night, always in dark cloaks. He was a fairly ugly man, with long greasy hair and a scowl a permanent fixture on his face.

The boy walking after him was a very pale boy, whose skin seemed to shine in the soft moonlight, his white blond hair falling in his eyes, eyes that matched his face. He wore an expression of shock, mingled with fear and a touch of triumph. Before they got to the house the boy cast a frightened look around the street before disappearing in to the house. The old man sat down on his worn out couch and pondered what could be happening before he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Standing before him was a hooded fellow he recognised as the man from across the road.

'Can I help you?' asked the old man utterly mystified as to why the man would be here.

'Only by keeping quiet, and in a street like this, what chance is there of that?' Came the soft reply from beneath the hood, a hand withdrawing a piece of wood from his cloak.

A flash of green light and a moment the later the old man lay slumped on the floor, dead.

'What happens now?' Called the boy from the edge of the road.

'Now we leave, there will be aurors swarming over this hell hole in a second.' Said the man as he made his way down the garden path to where the boy was standing with two suitcases. A small ratty looking man also accompanied him. A moment later there was a crack and they were gone.


	2. Responses

**Sorry to everone for such a long wait.**

**Disclaimer: **_In my dreams i own any of this. Just the plot._

* * *

'Severus…' came the soft, hiss like voice from beneath the hood. The man, if that's what you could call him, stood abruptly, causing many of the hooded figures standing near him to flinch. There was a loud crack, and standing in front of Lord Voldemort was Severus, Draco and Peter. Once they realized who it was in front of them they quickly dropped to the ground, softly whispering things like 'My Lord,' 'It has been done', and 'Forgive me, Lord'.

'Stand' came the cold reply. 'Draco, did you complete your assignment?'

Standing up Draco began to speak, 'W-well my Lord, I-I was about t-to do it when,' Draco stuttered, staring intently at his feet. 'When Snape came bar-barging into the tower, a-a-a-and did it.'

He droped to his knees once more, mumbling softly, in a scared voice 'I'm sorry I failed you, my Lord.'

'Stand up.' Came the swift reply. 'it is of little consequence if it has still been completed. I have already been informed of your success with your fellow Death Eaters passage into Hogwarts.' He quickly surveyed the short blond boy standing in front of him. 'However your Lord does not look kindly on failure, it shows weakness in your character.'

Quivering Draco looked up into the eyes of his Master for the first time since arriving. His hood hand loosely at the back of his neck, having fallen of his head in his haste to stand. Voldemorts slit like eyes seemed to burn into Draco's head, searching for answers that Draco would not let him find, _could_ not let him find out. Using the last of his minds frail power, Draco nudged his Lords search to another area of his mind, hoping he would not notice.

'Very well.' Voldemort announced swiftly. 'Go stand with your other Death Eaters for the time being.'

Draco quickly stepped back from his master and stood to the side. His mind and body were exhausted from everything that had happened tonight. He only just had strength enough left to stand, and with every moment he felt more as though he was going to collapse.

Draco raised his head slowly when he heard his master speak once again…

* * *

'Severus, I have been told you took over a fellow Death Eaters assignment. And you did not inform me.' Voldemorts cold voice seemed to penetrate everyone of those present and there was an involuntary shudder that went through the group.

'My Lord I…'

'I have not yet asked for an explination! However I will ask for one now. Why is it you did not inform me of your decision?'

'My Lord, I never had any intention of disrespecting you in any way, or of taking charge of Master Malfoy's assignment,' came Snapes oily reply, having no wish to upset his Lord any more than he already had. 'I went up to the tower, expecting to see that Dumbledore had been killed. However when I arrived Dumbledore was speaking with Malfoy, using all his might to change Malfoy's ways. Had I not arrived when I did and acted as I did I expect that Dumbledore would have succeeded in warping Malfoy's mind.'

'Very well Severus, we shall discuss this in more detail later.' He waved an impatient hand at Snape, telling him silently to stand with his fellows.

'Thank you my Lord…'

'Move.' Came the harsh reply.

'Yes my Lord.' Snape mumbled as he rose to join the other Death Eaters.

* * *

'Well Wormtail it is no longer safe for you to reside at spinners end now. You know what you must do.'

'Yes my Lord.' Mumbled Peter softly, not daring to glance up as he swiftly changed into the rat form he was more accoustomed with. Darting into the night Peter dodged through the forest and out of sight.

* * *

**Well here's the next chapter, I'm so sorry it took so long, I've just had a real lack of inspiration and far too much writers block. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.**

**Still not sure whether this is worth posting, so let me know what you think.**


End file.
